Family Reunion
by eurazian gurl33
Summary: A women named Raven is partnered up with Dante the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda. What do these two have in common? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!R&R...NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sorry about the first fanfic that was up last time, it looked like SOMEONE (sorry, no name(s) allowed to be said), this is suppose to be the whole family secret's thing, so enjoy it, oh please do. Maybe i shall make it easier R&R.

**Prologue:**

_The wind howled through the night, it was as if the strange unusual scent would take over the world. There was a little girl with black long hair, that reached up to her tail bone. She looked about 8 years old; and was wearing a navy blue cloak. She was running so fast that her legs start to get all swollen; then she began to slow down. There were about no more then at least 15 demons after her. "Mother!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She tripped on a rock that was sticking out from the ground. She had tears falling down her wet cheeks, and scars on her back. Her cloak was all ripped and some parts were torn off by some of the scythes that the demons tried attacking her with. Her mother was laying on the ground trying to get up. _

_"Raven, try to keep running and find somewhere to hide!"_

_"NO! i'm not leaving you here mother, your coming with me!" Raven tried her best to pick up her mother. More water poured down from her cheeks, and she started to taste salty water. Then little puddles start to appear on her mother's stomach. "Mother, get up...please! I don't want father to kill you!" _

_"My sweet child. Raven don't let fear cross your mind. If i die...it's okay. All that matters is that you will still love me within your heart."_

_"But...i don't want you to---"_

_"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" A man shouted across from the other side. "Raven...run." Her mother whispered. "What?"_

_"RUN!" Raven jumped back a bit, then she tried her best to try and run away as fast as she could. Raven was actually limping, but she still got away on time. The demons started going after her, until...Zarroc stopped them. "Stop it, let the girl live...she can't go anywhere, or do anything. So...Alexandra, do you actually think you and Raven could get away?" _

_"Why are you doing this? We are your family, and you said that you wanted to have a LOVING AND CARING FAM---" Alexandra got punched in the face from Zarroc, that blood started to drip down her face. "Loving? caring? You don't actually think that i was telling the truth were you? I'm a pure demon, Alexandra. I needed to marry a human women, because that was the only thing i was missing, to become the most powerful demon OF ALL!"_

_"There is one demon out there that you can't defeat."_

_"Huh? hmm who could that be?"_

_"It's the legendary dark knight Sparda. He can never be defeated, if someone has already tried, then that means they have already failed. He faught over 150 demons that acted exactly like you, and every single one of them has failed." _

_"And you think that i'm gonna be like one of those fools who tried there best, but eventually failed?"_

_"What do you think Zarroc?" The sky started to become all gloomy, Raven stopped running, and looked up at the sky. Zarroc took out his most powerful sword that the handle was shaped like an eagle; his sword was named Ajax. He peirced it so fast, into Alexandra's stomach. Alexandra looked up slowly at Zarroc, then she started to drift away. Her whole body became ashes and smoothly blew away. Raven dropped to the ground, and had blood coming slowly out of her mouth and eyes. "What's happening?" Raven looked back, but couldn't see anything, because her vision became a blur. She fell to the ground and slowly closed her eyes. She could see everything what happened with her mother Alexandra, and her father Zarroc. Right until she just saw Zarroc stab Ajax in Alexandra, she popped her eyes open then sat up. She wiped off all the blood from her face. Then she tucked her head into her knees, and started to cry. It was pouring rain, and her vision was still a blur, but not as much as before. All she could was lights and people, or what looked like people; coming so close to her._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me? get away...GET AWAY!"_

**A phone started to ring...**

Well i know it's very short, but i mean come on! it's a prologue! they're suppose to be short, well i'm not quite sure this short, but yeah i think you know what i mean!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I know a lot of you found the prologue very short, but don't worry that's only the prologue, and if it doesn't make sense to you then later on in the story you will probably know why it's called 'Family Reunion' but i won't say why now...cause it WILL definitely ruin the story. If later on in the story you still don't get it. Then... i don't know what to say, but ughh just don't read it then! But please R&R:) oh and NO FLAMES!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

A young women woke up from bed in shock all sweaty, and carried a picture frame with a women, a kid, and a piece of the right corner ripped off. "I miss you mother." She kissed the women on the picture, and placed the frame back on the coffee table. She headed towards the bathroom. When she took off her clothes she turned the cold water on and stepped into the shower. She sat down slowly at first and kept banging her head back and fourth on the wall looking at the shower curtains.

When she stopped banging her head she closed her eyes. She was shaking and biting her tongue at the same time. That was until she bit her tongue to hard and it started to bleed. "Ow, shit! I don't get it? Why the hell is that dream still bothering me for the past 10 years?" Raven was asking herself way to many questions. "I just don't get it! My mother Alexandra is dead from my father Zarroc, but Zarroc is dead from the legendary dark knight Sparda. So if---"

"HEY RAVEN! ARE YOU UP THERE?" Raven sat up then turned the water off. She got out of the shower and put on her robe._ 'Please not Rob, please not Rob, please not Rob. _She was hoping not to see Rob; her assistant. Then when she looked out the window she saw...Rob. "Hey Rob, i thought you quit the job?"

"Nah, i think it's so much fun working with ya, and guess what?

"What?"

"I promised myself that i'm never gonna leave this job until the day i die!"

"Uh-huh...oh man just what i need to hear." She whispered to herself.

**10 Minutes later...**

Raven exited the apartment building. "Hey Rob, how are you this morning?"

"Oh i'm doing pretty well, nice of you to ask! how 'bout you?"

"Oh well i ughh...let's just say i woke up on the wrong side this morning."

"Right..." Rob and Raven continued walking until they reached Fuji Company. "So Raven, what are you going to tell Mr. Rytheson today?"

"Well i'm definetly not going to say anything about unfinished paperwork i was suppose to give him."

"RAVEN! COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" When Raven stepped into Mr. Rytheson's office; her boss, she saw him carrying a folder with her name on it. "Please sit down Raven." Raven took a seat in front of him slowly and quietly...

"Raven your fired!"

"WHAT! Your joking right?"

"No i'm not joking because you don't know how much paperwork you owe me...

"And how much is that sir---"

"You owe me 28. You never handed me any, so your fired!"

"But i---" She started to studder. "YOUR FIRED!" Raven stomped her way out. "So Raven what happened?" Rob asked. "You wanna know what happened?"

"Of course! Tell me everything, what happened?"

"I got...fired. Your just gonna have to work with someone else!" Rob just stood their in shock, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Raven exited out of Fuji Company she looked awfully pissed. When she was heading back to her apartment, right when she turned she hit someone carrying about 4 boxes of pizza. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Dammit watch where your going next time..." A man said bent down rubbing the back of his head trying to figure how to fix the mess. "Umm, how about you tell me how much all of those cost, and i will pay you the money! Cause i'm terribly sorry for what i just did!"

The man looked up and then saw a women dressed in black. When he stood up he just made a sigh. "Okay look little miss clumsy, i'll let you off this time because of your beautiful looks, but next time this happens...then i guess we'll just have to go with your idea."

"Beautiful? Look mister i have a name you know, and i will make sure it doesn't happen again because next time i'll look where i'm walking. Besides it was not only 'ME' you were not looking as well, 'cause all of those pizza boxes were covering your face. "

"Well then why couldn't you look up straight in about..." He looked at his watch. "...2 minutes ago. I mean your right. I did have something covering my face, but what about you?"

"It's none of your business." She started to walk off. "Look lady, if you think about seeing me and my good looks again you could come down by my office. It's not too far you know, and it's called Devil May Cry."

"Do you think i'm stupid? Why would i even think about looking for you in the first place?" She said right when she turned around. "Well if you need help of course. I'm a demon hunter. Dante at your service." He bowed down to Raven. "Demon Hunter? Well guess what Dante? I think that i can kill demons on my own because if i've done it on my own before then i can do it again." Dante stood up straight then sighed. "Okay fine. I tried my best but i failed."

"What are you talking about?" '_what does he mean? He failed?' _Raven thought. Dante turned back and continued walking back to his office while Raven just stood there on the sidewalk. "Umm...Dante, excuse me!" Dante glanced back at Raven. "Will you---Do you wanna stop by the coffee pub nearby and you know...just...talk?" Just when she was finishing her question, she would start to mumble. Dante turned around quick. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

**At the Coffee Pub**

Raven and Dante talked about eachother for about 2 hours already, and neither of them were dying of boredom.

"Sooooo, is that all you do for a living?" Raven asked Dante. "Pretty much. Besides that...i have fun for a very short period of time."

"What the hell do you do for fun?"

"Oh umm...I don't think you would really want to know...'cause..." Dante said while looking around the room. "Of course i do. Come on tell me..."

"Well i...go to Love Planet, that's all i'm telling you, no more!"

_'Love Planet?...where did i hear that before?' _Raven thought."You go to strip clubs!"

"Shh, oh man your so loud. Now everyone will know."

"Why do you wanna hide it so badly. Oh wait can i guess? Is it that you girlfriend is in here, and if she hears you think she's going to dump you?" Dante just sat there staring at Raven quietly. "No."

"Umm...is it your...boyfriend."

"NO!" Dante hit Raven's head with a newspaper so she can shut-up.

"Fine have it your way! Let's just change the subject okay! Oh i know remember when you said something about you killing demons for a living?"

"Yeah." Dante nodded. "Well how do you do it, i mean demons are pretty strong and if you do it for a living then... that's just crazy talk. I've never met a human like you before."

"Well Raven, let's just say that i'm not exactly a full human."

"What?"

"Well i'm only half."

"Hahahahaha---"

"What's so funny?" Dante asked Raven in confusion.

"Heh heh...umm you said that you were only half human, then what's your other half?"

"Okay fine if i tell you, are you still going to talk to me?"

"Yeah of course silly, i mean heh it's not like your other half is a demon or something right?" Raven started to slide her chair back slowly. "Okay Raven, umm just say if hypothetically i was half demon and half human. What will your reaction be?"

"Well Dante that's a very smart question. You said 'hypothetically' right? So if you were then i'll be running out of here, going to my apartment,getting my awesome looking weapons, coming back here, then killing you." She just had a smile on her face then when Dante was about to talk, her face became all serious again. "So you will kill me?"

"Pretty much yeah, cause you know your not the only demon hunter around here Dante. I kill demons as well."

Dante just looked at Raven blankly...

Dante stood up and stretched. "Well i think are chatting here is done. I think i'm going to leave now, see ya babe..."

"Dante!"

"...I meant Raven."

"Much better. Maybe i could come with you and...oh yeah you forgot to tell me about the whole thing with your other half."

"I really don't feel good Raven, i think i can go by myself."

"Oh okay."

**Dante outside of the coffee pub**

'_I just don't get it. How could Raven be a demon hunter as well? If she was then i would have met her already before somewhere. I thought i was the only demon hunter in this city, oh man my days keep just getting worse.' _While dante was walking, he heard someone's voice then when he turned back he saw a person walking towards him. It was a bald man all dressed in black and had all these disgusting red markings on the left side of his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Dante, the son of the legendary dark night Sparda?"

"Why do you care old man?"

"Your brother Vergil sent me here? He says that since it's his birthday this upcoming saturday, why don't you be a dear brother and send him an early gift?"

"Hmm, what's that answer i'm looking for...oh yeah i remember NO WAY! Why doesn't he come up to me and---wait a minute when you said that he wants an early gift from me, what does he really want?"

"The amulet that hangs across your neck this very moment."

"Well why don't you tell my dear elderly brother that he has his own. So the answer is no."

"If you don't want to give it to me then that's okay, 'cause if he doesn't see that i have it when i get back he WILL come looking for you."

Someone's voice yelled out behind Arkham. (Oh the ugly old man is Arkham if you people didn't know...) "DANTE!" Arkham turned around then disappeared. Dante just looked straight forward at the person who called his name, and that someone sounded exactly like Raven. Dante and Raven were walking towards eachother then when they finally went face to face, it started to pour rain like crazy.

"What are you doing here Raven? I already told you that i was gonna go by myself."

"What are you talking about i was going home Dante. I just left the coffee pub about 3 minutes ago." Raven started to walk away until Dante called out her name.

"Look do you want to come...to my place for awhile i mean it's not too far from here. All i know is that it's closer to the coffee pub then from where you live."

"Really? Okay." When Dante and Raven got back to Devil may cry, Dante offered Raven to sit on the couch. "Okay Raven, there is something very important i have to tell you."

"Okay sure." Dante knelt down on one knee then held Raven's hand. Raven looked down completely shocked. "The thing i told you back at the coffee pub with me being the whole half human person, well remember when i said if my other half 'hypothetically' was a demon. Well it's true Raven i'm half human and half demon...but---"

Raven pulled her hand away from Dante's. "Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

"Raven i just didn't trust you, but now that no one else is here---"

"COOL! Does this mean i get to work with you now?"

"Your not mad?"

"Well maybe just a little bit Dante, i just can't believe i'm actually saying this but umm...i kind of like you...AS A FRIEND!" Raven looked away thinking she is so stupid telling dante that she actually likes him. Dante just had a smirk on his face from Raven's response. "Don't sweat it. I get liked by girls everyday, but most are not as beautiful as some of them." He started to check Raven out. "Well Dante i have a secret up my sleeve about my past as well..."

"Well what is it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 1...or you could say chapter 2. I know it took me quite awhile but i don't know, i think it's worth it...I THINK! Oh and please remember R&R:) NO FLAMES!


	3. A Night At Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: Well thanks to the two reviews for my last chapter. (omg i never knew it was that bad :slaps face repeatedly: DAMMIT!) anyways i know that i'm a very sucky, stupid, idiotic, weird, ugly, fat, retarded :takes a deeeeeep breath: writer. Oh well if you want to continue reading then please do, if you don't then GET OUT! he he... but seriously once again i'll always repeat myself...NO FLAMES!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

Raven looked down and was afraid to tell Dante about her past, until Dante grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her lightly. While Dante was shaking her, she blinked and looked up at Dante. "What are you doing?"

"Oh i'm terribly sorry. Did i accidently ruined your lovely day dream?" Dante was being sarcastic. "No, it's just that i don't really want to tell you about my past Dante..."

"Why not?"

"Well it's because...umm...i don't know how to put it. I'm a...i'm a..." Raven started to studder. "Your a what?" Dante said.

"Well let's just say i'm exactly like you...Do you get it?"

"Ughhhhhh...no i don't."

"Dante i'm a half human half demon you idiot!" Raven dug her head on her knees. "Oh your...wait a minute who's your father?"

"Lord Zarroc. Why?" She looked up at Dante. "Who's your father Dante?" Dante had already heard about the story with Sparda; his father killing Zarroc. So Dante had to come up with a quick name..."My father's...name...is umm...Mr. Erin..." _Think Dante think. What should be the last name? _Dante saw a broken down computer outside and saw the word SAMSUNG. So he had to use it. "It's SamSung. Yeah, Mr. Erin SamSung"

"Oh do you mean that prisoner in my father's dungeon? Wow i never even knew that guy was a demon."

_Holy shit! That's actually a man's name. Oh man i'm good... _Dante was thinking while looking at the floor with a smirk on his face.

"Are you okay Dante?"

"Yeah..." Dante stood up walking to his desk then sat down; and obviously thumped his feet on too his desk.

"Umm i have a question to ask you Dante."

Sure. What is it?"

"Well have you ever seen umm...any---well you know who Sparda is right?"

"Of course i do! He's my father---'s friend's uncle's cousin. heh..." Dante thought Raven would notice something suspicious, but she didn't.

"Well have you ever heard or seen the two sons he has. Well i have to kill them because they still got Sparda's blood running through their veins, and i had to kill Sparda, but since he's already dead, i have to kill everyone who is related to him. I mean him and his wife are both dead, so i will have to kill the two sons, and i heard that they were twins. What do you think?"

Dante once again was just staring at Raven blankly. Then after he started to talk really fast. "Nope i'm sorry never heard or seen of the twins, and promise me that we will never speak of this again goodnight!" He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Okay..." Raven just laid down on the couch and was slowly closing her eyes as well. So now that Raven was asleep, it was all quiet inside of Devil May Cry. All you could hear is the rain hitting hard against the window.

Dante slowly opened his eyes and looked at Raven. Since he knew that now she was finally asleep, he thought maybe a warm shower would cool him off once and for all. So he walked to his bathroom and took about a 30 minute shower. So while Dante was taking a warm shower, Raven quickly sat up and stood up, but her eyes were still closed. "I don't want hot chocolate, i just want to stay in my room forever and ever!" It looks like Raven was...sleep walking.

Raven was walking up the stairs, and opened the closest door on her left. She walked and fell right when she got to the bed. She cuddled up with some of the blankets and Dante's red jacket.

Dante finally finished his shower then when he came out of the bathroom, he was shirtless...like always. He didn't walk all the way too the couch, but he still thought Raven was there because he just saw a black leather thing; it's really her jacket, but he thought it was actually her.

He thought since she's a demon hunter she won't get hurt if someone or something just comes barging in here. Probably she could just take care of herself for atleast one night. So he walked upstairs and went in his room. He couldn't see Raven sleeping on his bed, because she was eventually covered by Dante's jacket.

"Oh man i'm so fuckin' tired right now." When he dropped down on his bed he just moved his jacket more over to his right side.

**7:00 a.m.**

It was dawn and Dante felt something odd. Something or someone was hugging him, and Raven felt like she was in heaven cuddling on fluffy clouds. "What the hell is that?" Dante tried opening his eyes but couldn't. So he started to rub them and saw 'someone' hugging him, but still couldn't tell who it was. Raven on the other hand did the exact same, and she couldn't even tell who or what she was hugging.

When they both finally widened their eyes Dante saw Raven hugging him, and Raven saw Dante in...her arms. Raven screamed and got out of the bed. Dante just rolled out of bed.

"How dare you Dante!"

"What? What the hell did i do?"

"I don't know, but you probably brought me here on your bed. I mean how else can i get on your bed in the first place?"

"Hmm i don't know? Maybe you just came to my bed while i was already asleep and you were doing 'something' to me, and you ended up hugging me."

"Eww, why the hell would i even think of doing that anyways?" Raven still had part of the blanket stuck to her shirt. Then when she pulled it off, She was wearing her black leather clothing that is suppose to be beneath her long black leather jacket. She was wearing her black leather shorts, and a black leather tube top. (i totally know what some of you people are thinking...Raven is sooo slutty. Well guess what? SHE"S NOT! Maybe that's why she wears the long black leather trench coat, and covers everything underneath.)

"I know what you were trying to do Dante...you were trying to rape me! You asshole!" Raven tackled Dante to the ground.

"Whoa Raven get off of me...if you want me you would of just asked politely instead of just tackling me down."

"WHAT? Dante i think you pissed me off far enough! God i'm just gonna grab my black trench coat, then leave!"

"Raven!" Dante pulled on to Raven's arm. "Don't touch me, if you want me to stay here with you...then...you better not touch me, talk to me, or even come near me!"

"Raven, i mean it. Why the hell are you acting like a bitch? I mean if i didn't bring you up here with me, and you didn't sneak in here while i was asleep, how else would you have got in here?"

"I don't know Dante? Why don't you take your time and think smartass!"

"Look why the hell are you calling me the rude names for, when i didn't even do anything to you? Okay, how about this? We just forget about all of this happening and---"

"What do you mean forget about it? Dante what happens if i just lost my damn virginity---"

"Whoa Raven! Don't start...look your a cute, actually a very hot women, but i mean, i don't even think that i should just 'do it' while your sleeping...i'm not that stupid okay!"

"Fine i trust you for now Dante...but next time i'm out of here!" Raven said while she exited out of Dante's bedroom. "Oh man what the hell...what a freakin' BITCH!" Dante said while he sat on his bed. Dante found some Vodka under his bed and drank whatever that was leftover. Dante stood up and through the empty bottle out of his window. He stood in front of his mirror, and fixed his hair; only for about 4 seconds, 'cause it was naturally straight. Dante started to make poses in front of the mirror and Raven was at the door looking at him the whole time.

"Dante?" Dante quickly looked back and saw Raven leaning against the wall. "Oh Raven? What a surprise, i thought your not talking to me?"

"Okay look, i said i was sorry, but i'm going out for awile okay."

"Where though" Dante said.

"Oh well i'm just gonna quickly drop off to the coffee pub. Do you want anything while i'm there?"

"...coffee."

"Yeah, umm Dante would be more specific. Actually never mind i'm just gonna get you the coffee that i usually have for myself. How's that?"

"Actually...i don't really care." Dante said while walking out the door.

_God what the hell is her problem? First she's all happy at the coffee pub, then she's all crazy hearing about how i was hypothetically a half demon, then she was all happy when i got to my place and i told her about how my half is 'REALLY' demon, then she gets crazy this morning, now she is all happy again about finding out the real truth; how i never really raped her. Maybe she is just tricking me, and just wants me too rape her? Or instead of that she really wants to 'have it'. _Dante thought while he walked downstairs and sat in his chair. Raven walked right behind Dante down the stairs but she just left Devil May Cry.

**20 Minutes Later**

Raven got back with two coffees in her hands. "Where the hell were you? I can't believe i was starting to actually worry about you!" Dante asked.

"I was getting coffee! Duh...oh yeah i took long because you wouldn't believe how freakin' long the line was man!" Raven gave Dante's coffee to him, but was laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Dante asked Raven. "Oh umm...there's something in your hair, and it totally doesn't look right!"

"What are you talking about?" Dante was shaking his head side to side, and rubbing it. "Okay Dante! It's gone, don't worry so much!"

Raven sat on the couch then was drinking her coffee, trying not to laugh.

_Oh man i can't believe Dante didn't notice it yet? I can't wait to see the look on his face! I even can't believe i lied to the freak about having something in his hair..._Raven thought.

"Are you okay Raven?" Dante asked. She just nodded, too scared to say a word. She knew right away that she was going to burst out laughing if she opens her mouth. Dante just shrugged. When he sipped his coffee...he spat it out, and kept his hand on his mouth. It kind of looked like he was about to vomit. He glared at Raven, and then through his coffee at her. Raven just dodged it by ducking down. She started laughing like crazy while Dante ran into the bathroom.

"Dante?" Raven called out. "Dante you could stop fooling around now..." Raven sat up. Then was walking to the bathroom. Right when she reached the door Dante was in his demon form and grabbed Raven by the neck. He through Raven on to the couch and took out his sword.

"Whoa Dante, are you fuckin' crazy?"

Dante tried stabbing her, but then she turned demon, and stopped his sword. She was all white and her wings were big white feathers. She also had red eyes; the red looks like the colour of your blood.

Dante turned back human, then Raven turned back after as well right after. "Are you crazy Dante or what?"

"What the fuck did you put in that coffee, 'cause you don't know how pissed i am right now!"

"Why the hell are you blaming me Dante? I mean i thought you deserved that!"

"WHAT DID I DO? Actually first i want to know what the hell did you put in that coffee?"

"Well i put 14 packages of sugar, 21 teaspoons of cream, handfull of salt and pepper, i pretty much squeezed the ketchup and mustard bottle too hard, didn't i?"

"Raven you got me there, fine. Don't forget this Raven, you picked the wrong person too pull this stunt on though."

"Well all that matters is that it worked right? I mean you should have seen the look on you face man! It was like all sweaty and red. Oh and i lied about how i laughed because there was something in your hair, but there really wasn't anything." Raven said laughing. While Dante on the other hand just kept an evil glare staring at Raven.

Dante took out his gun and was about to shoot Raven in the face until...the entrance/exit door to Devil May Cry slammed open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Chapter 2 is finished. Hmm, i don't think that anyone besides my sister and i know who just slammed the door opened. Well everyone is just going to have to wait till the next chapter comes up. Please R&R...and...once again NO FLAMES!


	4. A Special Guest

Disclaimer:Thanks for the reviews...well on to the next chapter! And please people...i want more reviews! Just NO FLAMES! Sorry if you think i'm so mean and bossy, i'm not! I'm just having this contest with my friend, and she's saying "oh my Gundam Seed story will have more reviews then your weird stupid Devil May Cry story." I mean come on people she called Devil May Cry weird and stupid. I'm NOT going to take that! I didn't say anything bad about Gundam Seed, so i don't think she has the right to say anything about Devil May Cry. They're totally seperate...i mean like Gundam Seed is an anime, and Devil May Cry (3) is an awesome game!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

When the door slammed open a very short person stepped inside. Then when the person came stepping out of the dark, he/she had a brown cloak and a big brown hood covering the face. Then when it stepped closer to Dante and Raven he/she eventually spoke. "Is you name Dante and Raven?" The person had a very light voice.

"What the hell is your problem? What makes you think that you can just barge in here like that?" Dante said.

"Dante just shut up and let the person talk!" Raven exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do Raven."

Once Dante and Raven started to argue again, and was about to pound eachother...the short person shouted out. "STOP!"

When Dante and Raven faced him/her, (It's because they don't really know, since they can't examine the face as well.) She explained why she is here at Devil May Cry in the first place. "I came here to tell the both of you something very important..."

"Aaaand...what is that midget?" Dante added. "Shut up Dante!" Raven hit him; not too hard, on the shoulder.

"Well, i'm not exactly a midget...actually i'm not a midget at all! My name is Violet SSS----Wait i can't say my last name." she whispered to herself. "Yes i know i'm short, but of course i'm short because i have never seen in my life a ten year old girl 6' 0 before..."

"YOUR TEN YEARS OLD!" Raven shouted. Violet just nodded her head. "But what are you doing outside at this time, you know that demons roam the streets every day and night?"

"Of course i do!" She nodded again. "Then why aren't you home?" Raven said.

"I seriously can't take this shit anymore!" Dante said. Then he walked to his desk and sat on his chair. He also tried to ignore everything he just recently heard. "Dante aren't you going to help this young child, and it's a girl...sigh oh my god, some gentleman you are." Dante just shrugged.

"I don't care if there is about like 1 or 2 demons out there, or even millions in front of your shop...i really have to ask you both a very important question!"

"Save it for the police, 'cause Raven and i are only demon hunters, and we don't take that shit!"

"SHUT UP DANTE! Don't wory Violet i'll take you too your parents, no matter who or what gets in my way!"

"NO! I want to stay here with you and d---Dante...please! I beg of you." She took off her hood then unbuttoned her cloak and pulled it off. Raven actually saw how young she looked. She had bi-coloured eyes; her right eye blue and her left eye blood red. She had long black hair that was shoulder length, and silver hair coming down from the neck, and the black hair covering on top of it. She was wearing mostly everything purple. She had a bright purple top that was showing beneath a unzipped black vest. She was wearing bright purple capris, and behind the capris was a black skirt attatched at the back. She had seethrough dark purple extended gloves up too her elbows, and was cut-off at the fingertips. She had a silver chain hanging across her right side of the capris. Then she had black boots that ended right above her ankle, and half of the zipper was unzipped.

"What are you suppose to be?" Dante asked, while laughing. Raven looked back at Dante and glared at him.

"Don't worry Violet. You look fine, Dante should be laughing at his own fashion trend."

"Thank you mmm-----Raven! heh heh..." Violet started to studder and turned around. _I always knew that she was more nice then him. What are you saying you stupid idiot? You can't let them know! _She thought to herself. "Are you okay Violet?" Raven asked. "Of course...hee hee heh heh."

"Well violet you could sleep upstairs on Dante's bed tonight---"

"SHUT UP RAVEN! You already know that i'll only allow myself or you to sleep on that bed...NO ONE ELSE!"

"Oh come on Dante! This is a ten year old girl who actually wants to live with us. Come on Dante, what do you say?"

"Well i say...no! I'm sorry Raven. It's my shop so that also means it's my rules, and i obviously say no! I don't want a ten year old girl sleeping on my bed, that's just wrong! Then where the hell am i suppose to sleep?"

"I don't know Dante? Maybe if you were smarter you would of thought of it by now! You know...sleep on the couch! idiot." Raven shook her head.

"HELL NO! I don't want to rest on the couch! Bad idea Raven."

"FORGET IT!" Violet shouted out.

"What, your leaving." Dante quickly interrupted. "Of course not! What i was going to say was that Dante should just sleep on his own bed. Raven could just sleep...where you usually sleep, and i won't sleep! okay?"

"Your a child! You still need rest...lots and lots of rest." Raven said.

"No i don't! I hardly ever have rest anyways!" After Violet said that. She rubbed her eyes then yawned. When about 20 seconds past, she just collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. "Hardly? Yeah right." Dante said.

"Dante why are you like that in front of her. You and i know she's only ten years old. Why are you acting like such an asshole?"

"I don't like kids okay Raven. Maybe that's why i don't already have one of my own, and will never get one of my own."

"Oh yeah sure i believe you Dante." Raven said in a sarcastic voice. "I don't even know myself, how much babies you have with different women out there!" While Dante and Raven were talking to eachother. Violet was facing the back of the couch, and she slowly opened her eyes. It seemed like she was only tricking Dante and Raven thinking that she actually fell asleep, and they fell for it...obviously!"

"Dante look, who knows what you actually do at Love Planet? I know i don't? Nobody does except for you and except for the girls you have your 'fun' time with!"

"Of course i'm having fun watching women strip right in front of my eyes, why else would i be there?" Raven made a disgusted look on her face and just turned away. "Yeah see Raven, you don't know what i do!"

"I didn't say i did Dante! Just...forget about it okay."

"Pshh i'm going upstairs. I'm seriously tired of hearing you yapping your mouth every minute, and you don't even know what your saying." Dante grabbed his guns and sword, and walked upstairs to his bedroom then he slammed his door hard. While Raven was just standing on that same spot looking at Dante going upstairs, she heard someone sobbing, at the couch.

She had a sad expression on her face and was walking towards the couch. She was squatting next to Violet. "Violet?" She started to shake Violet by the shoulder while violet was crying. Then Violet slowly turned around and faced Raven. "Sob W--h--wh--why?sob"

"I don't know what your talking about Violet, your starting to studder. Don't mumble like that, talk properly."

"Why does he do that? sob" Violet started to rub her eyes. "Who? Dante?" Violet was looking at the floor and then nodded. "Why does he do what?"

"You know Raven...go to those awful places?"

"Oh you mean when he goes to Love Planet, right? Oh my gosh, you were awake the whole time?" Violet nodded.

"Well you see Violet, Dante is not the kind of person you would have probably expected. He can really be rude at times if he doesn't know a 'certain' person. That includes kids. The only time he's not rude is when he meets a slutty whore for the first time, who would want to sleep with him one night."

"A slutty whore? What's that?" She said while she rubbed her right blue eye, and sniffed."Well...maybe when your a lot older you'll understand!"

"No i want to know now! Why can't you tell me what a slutty whore is? Is it bad?" Raven quickly covered Violet's mouth. "Shh...You don't want to wake up Dante now do you?" Violet shook her head.

"Good, now speak to me more quietly." Raven let go of Violet's mouth. "Well are you still going to tell me Raven?"

"I told you already Violet, that i will tell you when you grow up a lot older. Or you might find out before i tell you. It's not that hard to find out, man what the hell am i saying. Your ten year old, you won't find out probably by the time you reach a teenager."

"I want to know now! What does it mean Raven? If i tell you that i'm from the future and i came here with a time machine, then will you tell me?"

"Heh, like i'll ever believe you! What are you thinking Violet...i'm not that stupid to listen to a ten year old."

"You know it doesn't really matter by age. I heard that once a 6 year old girl outsmarted a 25 year old man." Violet said. "Well...that was probably because that man was a very dumb, stupid, idiotic fool; like Dante for example. Now just try to go to bed and forget about Dante's and my conversation." Raven stood up and was walking to Dante's desk, until...

"WAIT!" Violet screamed out to Raven. "What did i say, shh!"

"Whoops, i meant wait!" Violet whispered this time. "What do you want now Violet?" Raven said while walking back to Violet. That was until Violet took out a picture from her right pocket and it had a picture of a very beautiful women. She was all dressed in white, had brunette long hair, and was sitting down with a baby in her hands. When Raven looked at the picture she had a shocked look on her face.

"Violet? May i see that picture for one moment?" Violet gave the picture to Raven. Raven started to have tears coming down from her eyes, and then she smiled. She looked back at Violet. "Where did you get this picture?"

"You gave it to me!"

"What? First of all i don't even know you---" Violet interrupted Raven. "Remember Raven? I said that i came from a time machine, and i was from the future...please you remember i said that!" she begged.

"SobWhat?sniff That was actually true?" Violet looked down and got another picture from her other pocket and gave it to Raven. When Raven saw it she shook her head. "No way! This can't be!" She looked back at Violet.

"Raven...i have something very important to tell you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have Chapter 3! I will continue with my story very soon, for now you may review and please NO FLAMES! God i just hate it when i repeat myself like that, but i always get them anyways...well before i did. That was when mostly everyone was blind with my other story, and if you think it's devil may cry:new story? It's not! Everyone use to make flames on my old Family Reunion story that i had to even delete it! I had to delete my story about three times already because of the flames. Now i don't want this one to be the fourth Family Reunion deleted. I really like to thank the two people that just reviewed Family Reunion currently...Thank you! Chapter 4 should come up real soon, 'cause i already know what the story is going to be about. Well buh-bye for now, and there are still more chapters to continue with! ;)


End file.
